Too Late To Say How You Feel
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: It has been a few weeks since they had parted and they miss each other dearly. Here are their thoughts!
1. Hatter

**Disclaimer- I don't own Alice in Wonderland if I did would I really be here?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Too Late To Say How You Feel  
**

**The Hatter  
**

The Hatter poured yet another cup of tea and as he took a sip he remembered the blonde that use to sit across away from him. The girl he is thinking about is none another then Alice the girl that stole his heart when she left wonderland, what seemed like years ago to him it was only a few weeks since that day.

He found himself just staring into thin air a lot thinking of the good times they use to have, he was intrigued when she told him stories about her world and he found it strange when she said that some people thought she was crazy and that they would give out to her when she said the first thing that came into her head, but here in Wonderland crazy is normal.

He remembered the time before she sleighed the Jabberwocky and she was so scared and she was convinced she could not do it at that moment he wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything would be okay and that she didn't have to do anything that she didn't want to, but of course he didn't. He never had the courage to do it or tell her how he felt and now he wished he did for there is not a day that goes past that he regrets it. Everything went alright though she killed the Jabberwocky and saved Wonderland.

The mad Hatter signed "Alice you are driving me crazier then I already am" he said to himself letting a small smile brake across his face.

He wondered what she would be doing right now, would she be thinking about wonderland or indeed him. Did she miss him at all? Did she even feel the same way about him that he felt for her? He poured himself another cup of tea.

After he finished his tea he got up and decided to take a stroll to see if he could get the girl out of his head, but he knew that it would take more for that to happen. As he walked he remembered the first time he saw Alice when she returned here for the second time, he knew it was her by her blonde her. She was beautiful and when she said she thought she was in a dream and that he was a part of it that made him sad. At first he did not know why, but when he saw her at the red queens' castle he knew that he fell in love with her.

"Will I ever see you again" he whispered sadly. He didn't know how he could go on knowing he would never see her again. She said she would be back one day and he hoped she was telling the truth because if she did come back he would never let her go again.

The man stopped and took in his surroundings. He would do anything to just hear laugh and tell him one of her theories. They were always interesting and they made him laugh so much it would hurt. He signed again he understood why she left and he could still feel the pain he felt when she said she had to return to London.

He will dream for the day that she will return to Wonderland and until that day, he will just have to bare the empty feeling he has in his heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading^_^ Now if it is not too much trouble could you review or else you might get hit by a flying tea cup!  
Next chapter will be about Alice, so if you want me to continue you know what to do!!!**


	2. Alice

**Thanks to:**

Gia the Bard  
Calm-Waters  
Holly Xavier-Diggory  
xoxInnerHollowxox

**For reviewing.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Alice in Wonderland if I did would I really be here?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Too Late To Say How You Feel**

**Alice**

Alice stared out her window even though physically she was in London her mind was way off in Wonderland having tea the Mad Hatter and friends. She thought that if she came home that she would be able to sort things out, but ever since she came back she has become even more confused at first she did not know why, but after her sister found out her husband was a cheat and those long night she would comfort her sister she found her feeling somewhat like her own "heartbreak"

She tried to forget Wonderland at first, but she could not, especially the man she fell in love with The Hatter. When she realised she loved him it was too late and every night she dreams of the day she left him, but in her dream she does not leave. When he asked her to stay she said yes, but then Alice would wake up in tears and wanting to return to the place she wants to call home.

Alice found herself when she is walking that she is looking out for a rabbit and if she spots one she would follow it, hoping it would be the rabbit that would lead her back, but no it never was. She wanted to find a way back so much, she would do anything.

It has been only a few weeks, since the day that seems like years to the blonde girl and Alice is now sitting by the hole that brought her back to Wonderland. She had tried to go down the hole but she got stuck and it took her ages to get unstuck. She only comes here now because it makes her happy yet sad. It also made her feel safe and Alice had a feeling this is how close she will ever get to Wonderland ever again.

She wishes she could tell The Hatter how she feels, would he laugh or say he feels the same or just say she is crazy and that she should get some help. She laughed, he would probably suggest all three. She knows though she missed her chance and may never see him again and he would never know how much she loves him.

Alice sighed, she would do anything to be by his side and to hear the witty batter of the outrageous Hatter. But that's why she loved him, he is different from the rest of the guys she has met. His hair was orange and out of control and she always had the urge to run her fingers through it. She nearly did it once but she stopped herself.

Alice knows she will never see him again, but she had a feeling deep down that maybe, just maybe she might see him again.

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review.  
I might make a sequel if I come up with any ideas' and if you have any ideas' for me let me know^_^**


End file.
